Bear?
by lovgravanime14
Summary: Joongie ingin beruang yang itu! / Yunjae / BL / DLDR / Typho(s)


**Author : Lovgravanime14**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, and JaeSu's Parents**

**Genre : Family/Romance**

**Rate : K+**

**#Author pov**

"Uwaaahhh…eomma, appa, Su-ie! Lihat, gajahnya besar sekali bukan? Daebak!"

Tn. Kim dan Ny. Kim yang melihat tingkah putra sulung mereka hanya tertawa geli. Sedangkan si bungsu Kim Junsu, hanya menatap jengkel pada kakaknya, Kim Jaejoong, "Aih hyung, aku ingin melihat lumba-lumba. Sampai kapan kita harus memelototi binatang jelek ini?" Katanya dengan nada menggerutu.

"Mwo? Binatang jelek katamu?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya atas ucapan adiknya, "Gajah itu lucu Su-ie. Lihatlah badannya yang besar dan telinganya yang lebar. Apalagi belalainya itu. uuhhh..sangat imut." Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar melihat binatang kesukaannya itu.

"Eomma, Su-ie ingin lihat lumba-lumba. Ayo kita ke tempat lumba-lumba." Merasa tak bisa menghadapi kakaknya, Junsu memilih merajuk pada ibunya.

Tn. Kim yang merasa kasihan pada putra bungsunya akhirnya memilih membujuk sang sulung, "Nah Joongie, kita sudah melihat gajah selama 3 jam seperti keinginanmu. Sekarang giliran Su-ie untuk melihat bintang kesukaannya ne." katanya dengan nada lembut.

Jaejoong pun mengangguk menuruti perintah sang ayah. Sebenarnya ia belum puas bertatap muka(?) dengan bintang favoritnya itu. Tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat adiknya merajuk sedari tadi. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi sang adik, "Baiklah, ayo kita lihat lumba-lumba."

Junsu tersenyum cerah lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, "Gomawo hyungie. Mian tadi aku mengejek gajah itu jelek." Ujar Junsu dengan nada bersalah.

"Gwenchana Su-ie. Hyungie juga tadi terlalu lama melihat gajah. Jadi Su-ie harus menunggu lama."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lihat lumba-lumba. Kajja hyungie." Kata Junsu sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

Tn. Kim dan Ny. Kim yang mengikuti putra-putranya dari belakang hanya tertawa geli. Aigoo..padahal anak-anaknya itu sudah menginjak bangku kuliah. Bahkan Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan lulus kuliah, namun sikap keduanya sangat polos dan kekanakan. Bahkan cenderung seperti anak kecil. Tapi bukankah itu sangat menggemaskan?

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Kim sudah selesai menonton aksi lumba-lumba. Sebelum pulang, mereka berencana untuk membeli souvenir dari kebun bintang yang mereka kunjungi. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, memilih oleh-oleh untuk dibawa pulang di toko souvenir.

"Hyungie, lihat-lihat topi ini. Lucu bukan?" Junsu sedang mematut diri di depan kaca yang tersedia di toko souvenir tersebut dengan sebuah topi berbentuk lumba-lumba menghiasi kepalanya. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri dengan 2 buah boneka berbeda bentuk. Yang di tangan kanannya adalah boneka gajah, sedangkan di tangan kirinya sebuah boneka beruang.

"Hyungie? Ada apa?" Tanya Junsu sudah berdiri disisi Jaejoong.

"Aku bingung Su-ie memilih boneka yang mana untuk dibeli." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Eh, Bukankah kau suka gajah hyungie? Kenapa tidak pilih yang gajah saja."

"Tapi boneka beruang ini juga imut sekali Su-ie."

"Tapi kita hanya boleh membeli satu barang saja Joongie hyung. Eomma dan appa tadi sudah bilang." Junsu mencoba membujuk kakaknya (lagi).

"Tapi hyungie tidak bisa memi—wah, Beruang!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berlari pergi dan meninggalkan 2 boneka itu begitu saja. Junsu yang kaget melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba pergi, menyusulnya dan mendapati kakaknya yang sedang memeluk…seseorang?!

Kim Jaejoong saat ini tengah memeluk seseorang yang entah siapa yang dianggapnya beruang. Orang yang dipeluk Jaejoong itu hanya mematung dan tak tahu harus merespon apa. Jaejoong yang merasa sudah menemukan benda(?) idamannya terlihat sangat bahagia, "Aku ingin membeli beruang ini Su-ie."

Junsu maupun orang yang dipeluk Jaejoong hanya ternganga tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan namja cantik ini. Tak lama kemudian, Tn. Kim dan Ny. Kim kembali menghampiri anak-anak mereka setelah tadi melihat-lihat souvenir di tempat lain.

"Joongie kau sedang apa?" Ny. Kim bertanya heran melihat anak sulungnya sedang memeluk seseorang tak dikenal.

"Joongie hyung ingin membeli orang—maksudku orang yang dianggapnya beruang itu eomma." Jelas Junsu.

"Heh? Jangan Joongie, dia itu manusia(?) dan tidak bisa diperjual belikan. Bukan beruang seperti yang kau duga." Ny. Kim mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng keras kepala, "Tidak mau. Pokoknya Joongie ingin beruang ini." Katanya makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada orang itu.

"Bagaimana jika appa akan membelikan semua barang yang Joongie inginkan jika Joongie mau melepaskannya." Akhirnya Tn. Kim angkat bicara.

"Aniya, aniya..Joongie hanya ingin beruang ini ka—kalau t—tidak hiks."

Tn. Kim, Ny. Kim dan Junsu memandang horror Jaejoong yang mulai menitikkan air matanya dan Jaejoong yang menangis artinya adalah kiamat, "Baiklah..baiklah..kau boleh mempunyai beruangmu Joongie." Akhirnya Tn, Kim buru-buru berkata sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar menangis.

Orang yang dipeluk Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Eh?!"

"Yeeyyy…" lain orang itu lain lagi Jaejoong. Saat ini ia sudah memeluk lebih erat lagi orang itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Tatapan Tn. Kim beralih pada namja yang masih dipeluk oleh putranya, "Nah anak muda, namamu siapa?" Tanya Tn. Kim pada pemuda itu.

"Jung Yunho ahjusshi." Namja itu yang diketahui bernama Yunho menjawab ragu.

"Apakah kau masih memiliki orang tua?"

"Eh? Maaf tapi untuk apa menanyakan hal itu ahjusshi?" Yunho mengernyit heran. Begitupun dengan Ny. Kim dan Junsu. Untuk apa suami/ayahnya menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Sudahlah jawab saja Yunho-sshi." Tn. Kim tetap menuntut jawaban dari Yunho.

"Ne. orang tua saya masih ada, tapi mereka ada di Gwangju sekarang. Saya disini sedang berlibur." Akhirnya Yunho menjawab walaupun masih penasaran untuk apa seseorang yang sepertinya ayah dari namja cantik yang sedari tadi memeluknya dan menganggapnya beruang.

"Bisakan kau antarkan kami kesana? Karena kami ingin menemui orang tuamu." Jawaban Tn. Kim semakin membuat mereka bingung.

"Apa maksudmu yeobo? Untuk apa kita menemui orang tua Yunho-sshi?" kali ini Ny. Kim bertanya pada suaminya.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja, jika Joongie menginginkan pemuda ini, maka kita harus menemui orang tuanya dan meminta Yunho-sshi untuk menikah dengan Jaejoong."

"MWOYAA?!" Ny. Kim, Junsu, dan Yunho berkoor berbarengan tak percaya.

Dan Jaejoong? Tak usah ditanya. Ia sudah memeluk beruang yang berhasil dimilikinya sambil berlonjak kegirangan, "Yeeyyy…berarti joongie dan Yunnie bear akan bersama selamanyaaa."

'Appa dan anak sama-sama gila!' Batin Ny. Kim dan Junsu nelangsa.

Lalu bagaimana nasib Yunho? Ia sudah mematung seakan sudah kehilangan jiwanya (mungkin?)

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Yakin nih ff pasti gak jelas banget -_- mian, mian..ini pun dibikin ngebut karena taku keburu lupa en males kalau dibikinnya nanti-nanti. Jadilah ff yg ancur gini.**


End file.
